Commonwealth Aerospace Navy
The Cosmo Forces of the Commonwealth of Nations stand in the proud tradition of the Royal Navies of the former British empire and uphold its legacy as one of the dominant naval forces in modern history. As one of the most traditional fleets of Earth, the Commonwealth Aerospace Navy is renown for its well-equipped and highly disciplined sailors. Doctrine While the Commonwealth Aerospace Navy is splint into three national forces for administrative purposes, all three uphold the same doctrine of force projection expeditionary deployments. To this end, their ship designs are geared toward very long deployments at a long range and long operations without continuous supply lines. Survivability and endurance are the two highest qualities for both Royal Navy vessels and sailors and stand at the center of the Navy's military tradition and rituals. As units of all three national navies train and perform regularly together, they minimize any drawbacks from the three-split nature of the force, while capitalizing on the advantages of such a widespread network of infrastructure such as only the Commonwealth possesses on Earth. The composition of commonwealth navies favors heavy battleships of the line and armored cruisers to act as the core of any battle group, accompanied by a great number of small, lightly armed destroyers and escorts. In recent years, investments into a super-carrier program have been approved by the Commonwealth leadership, but it is unknown so far how far the development of these new vessels has come along by 2180. Branches & Member Navies The Commonwealth Aerospace Navy is firstly divided into three national navies: * The Canadian Royal Cosmo Navy * The Australian Royal Cosmo Navy * Her Majesty's Naval Service / British Royal Cosmo Navy While each of these maintain their own Ship Production and Cosmo Naval Forces, the remainder of their branches is unified on an international level within the Commonwealth. These unified branches include: * The Royal Spatial Aviation Forces * The Royal Intraorbital Defense Forces * The RCN Nursing Service * The RCN Reserve * The RCN Colonial Auxiliary * The Corps of Royal Marines * The Royal Marines Band Service * The Royal Cosmo Navy Careers Service Vessels & Fleets Vessels Fleets * 1st Her Majesty's finest / Home Fleet * 2nd Fleet Drake * 3rd Fleet Nelson * 4th Fleet Neptune * 5th Fleet Atlantic * 6th Coonawarra History Dating its history back to the original founding of the British Royal Navy in 1546, the Commonwealth Cosmo Navy maintains the oldest military tradition on all of Earth. For the duration of the British Imperial Era, it was the sole dominant naval force, unrivaled in strength and numbers. This prestige was restored following the reinstitution of the Commonwealth of Nations in the latter 21st century as the primary political entity through which the United Kingdom and its associated allies acted on the world stage. By tying their resources together and investing heavily in aerospace technologies, the spatial forces of the Commonwealth member nations once again rose to prominence. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Cosmo Navy Kategorie:Commonwealth Kategorie:Commonwealth Aerospace Navy